How Season 6 Should Have Ended or How Season 7 Bet
by krissy7490
Summary: The Season 6 finale made me rather upset. So... I redid it! May the real God please stand up! Obvious spoilers for Season 6 finale. Rated only for language.


Yeah… had to do it. Enough said.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I would have ended Season 6 like THAT! HELL NO! Supernatural belongs to Kripke & Company, who I must admit that I'm still a little mad at. *pout*

How Season 6 Should Have Ended

Or

How Season 7 Better Start

"Worship me or be destroyed."

Castiel's words were cold, harsh. Nothing like the voice Dean was accustomed to hearing from his friend. He felt his heart sink with dread, wondering what he was going to do, and even if Castiel could be saved.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Dean, Sam, and Bobby struggled to stay on their feet while even Castiel looked bewildered. There was a great flash of light, even brighter than the light Castiel had projected only moments before (if that was even possible). And just as suddenly as the shaking had started, it stopped. When the light dimmed back down to the glow of neon lights and everyone's eyes had adjusted they saw a man standing just a few feet away.

It was Chuck.

"Chuck?" Dean said, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Wait… what are-" Sam began.

"Yeah. It's me. What the heck, guys? Seriously, I actually thought you guys could handle this yourselves. And you were actually doing pretty good," Chuck said with a sigh.

He looked at Sam and nodded. "You, Sam. You, did great. Yeah, you're gonna be pretty screwed up, but you're probably the only person who can actually handle all that crap you got dealt and still remain a decent guy."

He then looked at Dean. "Dean, again. Did good. I wish things had gone differently with Ben and Lisa, but, still, you made reasonable decisions every time."

With that he turned away from Sam and Dean's slack-jaw expressions and focused on Castiel, whose expression was a mixture of shock and fury.

"Castiel. Seriously. What the heck?"

Castiel drew himself up. "Chuck, while you are a prophet I still demand respect and that you bow down to me."

Chuck shot Castiel an incredulous look.

"Yeah… um, how about a 'no' on that one?"

"What-?"

Chuck held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm going to keep this really simple for everyone in the room. I'm God, you're not. You're just high on souls that you really shouldn't have. And you should have known better than to make a deal with Crowley. I mean, come on, Castiel! I think I stuck you with Dean long enough where you'd learn deals with demons _always_ ends badly! And I even threw you a bone by having Dean _tell you_ it was a bad idea and he'd try to help you!"

Castiel was obviously flustered at this point. "B-but… Raphael…"

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"He's a bitch. And, come on! The three of you managed to outsmart Michael _and_ Lucifer! Hello! I think you could have come up with a plan to kick his ass without making deals with demons and opening Purgatory!"

Castiel stood there, speechless as did Sam and Bobby. Dean opened and closed his mouth several times before managing to speak.

"Wait… so… you're God?"

"Yes. And I have been. Should have believed me the first time I told you!"

"What the hell!"

Chuck gave a wave of his hand. "Don't worry. You won't remember that I told you this anyways."

He looked at Castiel. He lifted his hands and suddenly the angel rose off the floor. A large beam of light shot out of him while his body writhed in the air. Just as quickly as it happened, though, Chuck dropped him back on the floor limply.

"Alright. This is how it's gonna work. We're going back a year. Castiel, when you were thinking about talking to Dean while he was raking the leaves, you're gonna talk to him. I'll bring back Sam, soul way more intact than anyone else could. And, Bobby. Well, you just keep being kick ass, alright?"

And that's what happened.

Because this writer made it so.

**Author's Note**

Sorry, but I had to do it! I refuse to accept the last, oh, 5 to 10 minutes of the Season 6 finale! I can't believe Cas would be so stupid! : (

Can't wait to read the reviews for this one! Lol!


End file.
